Life IRL
by Boylefun052
Summary: This is about Yui being brought into modern day Japan and what happens outside the virtual world. Things like vacations, birthday parties and a special surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own any of the Sword Art Online characters.**

* * *

As Yui opens her eyes, she is greeted with the smiling faces of her parents from Alfeim Online, but there is something different. "Mama?" Yui asks curiously," Did something happen?"

"Kirito, you did it! You really did it!" Asuna says joyfully, "You finally brought her into the real world."

"How do you feel, Yui?" Kirito asks his daughter.

"I feel fine but what in Alfeim is going on?"

"That's just it. We aren't in Alfeim… were in the real world. Welcome to our world Yui."

And with that, Yui's life IRL was just getting started.

* * *

3 years later…

Yui walks into the small apartment she and her adoptive parents share near the Kirigaya residence so that way when Kirito and Asuna have work, Yui can be babysat by Suguha. As she is taking off her school shoes, she is welcomed by the wonderful smell of her mother's cooking. When she walks into the kitchen, she greets Kazuto with a hug and kisses Asuna.

"What's for dinner tonight Mama? It smells delicious." She asks eagerly

"Aww thanks Yui." Asuna pats Yui on her head with her hand that wasn't holding the pot. "We're having hot dogs with macaroni and cheese."

"Alright!"

And with that, she went to her room to change out of her school clothes and into casual wear so she wouldn't get her school uniform messy. While she was waiting for her dad to get her for dinner, she did some of her homework starting with her computer science stuff, since she is a wiz at it, she had it finished and some of her social studies done when she heard a knock on her door.

"Yui," Kirito said, "Time for dinner."

"Okay Daddy!" she replied with vigor.

Before they ate, they said grace and thanked Asuna for the food. They talked about their day and what was going on in the week. After dinner they watched a movie and played a small game and by the time they were done it was already 21:35 in the evening.

"Whoa, Yui. It is way past your bedtime" Asuna said.

"Just 5 more minutes. PLEASE!?" she asked

"Not tonight because we have to get up early for mommy to get to her doctor's appointment." Kazuto said.

 _What for?_ Yui wondered, but she went to bed anyway.

In Kazuto and Asuna's Room

Kirito and Asuna were sitting in their bed watching their favorite TV show with wizards and talking cats (a/n if you know the show wink wink) when Asuna asked a simple question…

"When are we going to tell her Kirito?

"Tomorrow after she gets home from my mom's house."

* * *

 **A/N- What do you think is going to happen. Sorry its fnot that good this is my first fanfiction and its kinda short but I will be elaborating on it in the near future. Positive reviews please and leave any ways that I can improve on the story. Thanks Boylefun052 signing off for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Sorry about the messyness I'm writing this on a mobile phone and can't figure out how to work some aspects of it. Anyway… I wanted to clarify something. I decided to make Yui about four years old because I thought she acted that way** **the anime so I made her seven when** **the plot actually gets underway. Now that that's out of the way. On with Life IRL.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own SAO or any of its characters.**

* * *

When Yui got up in the morning, she noticed way off with Asuna. She looked a little flushed and squirmy during breakfast. Kazuko was a little jumpy also. When she got to her grandmothers, however, she forgot all about it because Sugu was over for the weekend and let her use her extra Amu Sphere to play ALO along side her."

With Asuna and Kiritio

"I'm so nervous Kazuto. How do you think the baby is doing in there?" Asuna asked

"It's ok. I'm sure he or she will be just fine." He insured her.

After about 2 minutes, a nurse came out from behind a door. "Is there a Miss Kirigya present?" She asked. Both Kazuto and Asuno stood up and followed her into room 2. The nurse asked a bunch of questions like if she smoked or did drugs. After all the questions were asked, she told them that the doctor would be with them momentarily.

Back With Yui

"Hey Aunt Sugu?" Yui asked. They stopped flying for a wile to get some rest. Since Yui was alive IRL, her pixie form was reincarnated into a new avatar that looked like her dad's spriggan for, with her long black hair tied into twin braids.

"What's up Yui?" Suguha responded

"Mommy and Daddy have been acting wierd today. And both of them went to the same Doctor. Do you know why?" With that question in mind, Suguha became really tense and flustered.

"You should wait until your parents get home." Was her only answer.

"Sure... Okay"

With Asuna and Kirito

"Would you like to find out the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked.

"Should we so we can pick out a name?" Asuna asked her husband.

"Let's do it!" Kazuto said excitedly.

"And it is a-"

* * *

 **A/N- DUN DUN DUN... CLIFFHANGER. Sorry guys but I thought it would build up suspense for the next chapter. Positive review please! Thanks a lot. Boylefun052 logging off for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-I am writting this on my XBOX so it may be sloppy. Thank you anyone who read my previous chapters. I have been busy with getting prepared for the summer so I may take time to upload. Thanks. R &R.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own SAO.**

* * *

With Yui

After she disconnected from her AmuSphere, Asuna and Kirito were ready to pick her up. In the car, she noticed a smile on her dad's face as he was driving the car. Her mom was looking something up on the internet but she couldn't see what it was.

As they were making their way up to the small two bedroom apartment, Yui noticed that they were stuck together like glue. After dinner and a game, both Kazuto and Asuna came in to her room as shewas getting ready for school the next day.

"Hey, Yui...Can we talk for a moment?" Asuna asked.

"Am I in trouble because if i am... I didn't do it." both parents chuckeled after she said that.

"No you're not in trouble. we just have a question to ask you...How would you like a little brother?" Kazuto asked. The reply that the parents got was a whole bunch of squealing, jumping and 'yes yes yes' which pretty much gave them their answer.

"We have a lot of things we need to do before he gets here...for example get a bigger place." Kirito said.

"Disscus this later please. I have to finish my homework!" Yui said.

And with that, they all turned in for the night.

* * *

 **A/N-MY THUMBS HURT! Anyway... please don't post any baby names b/c I have one. Next chapter is longer and very descriptive. Thanks for reading and post any animes you want me to watch... Im out of ideas. More chapters coming soon- boylefun052**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- This chapter is going to describe their new house in great detail. You can skip this chapter if you would like, but to get the layout of future chapters... I would. Also thanks to drttmt12 for your review and thanks to thunderwolf7226 for the complimant. I love you all!** **. I am loading much longer chapters soon. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING FOR A WHILE!**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

With Asuna and Kirito

Both Kazuto and Asuna were looking at a place near Sugu and Naga's place when Yui came into their room to ask some questions.

"When is the baby due?" She asked first.

Kazuto answered" In nine months or so."

The question that followed was a difficult one to answer.

"How did the baby get inside you mommy?"

Both parents just stared at her.

About five minutes pass and Asuna says " Let's go see the new house we just got."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they walked into the house. ( **A/N- no more dialogue after that point. Just house description.** )

Downstairs when you first walk in was the family room and a bathroom a little to the left. A dining room was off top the right that led to a porch with an inground pool. When you walk strait out of the family room was the kitchen and a staircase that led upstairs and another set behind a door. That led to a finished basement with another room and bathroom that could be turned into a playroom. Upstairs there were four bedrooms and two bathrooms. There will be an extra room that could be a guest room because there was an office downstairs for Kirito.

( **A/N-back to dialogue.** )

"This is just beautiful." Asuna started in awe. Yui was currently living which room she wanted. She chose the one diagonal to Kazuto and Asuna's because it was purple. Asuna wanted the baby's room to be a light yellow and their room would be green.

"This house is a great choice...if I do say so myself."Kazuto said.

"Stop tooting your own horn mister." Asuna said. She hit his rear end in the process to pay. Kazuto's face was ridiculous after that and both Asuna and Yui couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Daddy!" Yui said between laughter, "I bet that even the baby is laughing!"

* * *

The family was supposed to move in that weekend.

The baby was due in nine months.

With everything almost settled, the family is awaiting the arrival. What'll happen? Find out next time on Life IRL.

* * *

 **A/N- I sincerely apologize for not UPLOADING in FOREVER! I have been grounded for who knows how long. I love you all for being so cooperative in waiting. Updates will be coming in slow amounts! Please like, follow, fav all that Jazz. And don't forget to review. I love those. They make me SO happy! Thanks Boylefun052**


End file.
